All There Is
by Nicolllette13
Summary: Bella and Alice are now vampires. They're enjoying their new life with the Cullens, but when new dangers appear is an ancient war between vampire and werewolf likely to break out? Sequel to Enchantments!
1. First day back

**All There is**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. I do not own any songs you may recognize in later chapters.**

1

First day back

(Bella's POV)

My life as a vamprie was going exceedingly well. My eyes were now a beautiful topaz color most of the time. I had only had three months to work on my bloodlust which wasn't that strong around humans.

Alice was perfectly fine to go to school, but everyone was worrying over me. I had convinced them I was fine and they were letting me go.

It was weird that my last year of high school (for the first time) Rose and Jasper weren't going to be there. They and Emmett were supposed to be off at college.

I had learned that as a vampire you could pull of anything without looking trashy. So today I wore a black tank top, skinny blue jeans, black heels (I no longer tripped!) and a light blue jacket that was zipped up halfway.

Alice wore black cargo pants, a purple sleeveless shirt that was low cut, a black silk jacket that was unzipped, and black boots that made her look two inches tall than she was.

See what I mean about pulling anything off? "Do you think everyone will notice we look different?" I asked Edward as he drove his Volvo to the school.

"Probably, but they'll probably come up with something like 'that's what happens when you spend a summer with the Cullens!'" Edward rolled his eyes and Alice and I giggled.

"Bella, just don't freeze your prop food when you have to get it" Alice teased. I had gained a very interesting power. I could turn things to ice by touching them. I could control it now except the times I lose my temper.

It didn't work on my family, Carlisle says its because we're already ice cold. Edward pulled into Forks high school parking lot and there were kids there. "Are you two ready?" Edward asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be" Alice and I chorused. Edward chuckled at our harmonization. Edward quickly went around to my door and opened it. Alice got out by herself.

I stepped out gracefully and brushed a strand of my mahogany hair -that now had red streaks in it- behind my ear. "Good Ol' school" Alice muttered with sarcasm.

"Get over it, Alice" I laughed playfully punching her arm. Edward's arm was wound around my waist as Alice walked on the other side of me. People were staring.

I could hear what they were saying with my sharper than the hawk senses. _"Is that Bella and Alice?" _Eric was asking Tyler "_Damn, they look hotter then before"_ Tyler responded.

Alice must have been listening because she grimaced the same time I did. As we were grimacing I heard Edward growl. I giggled, he could probably hear a lot more than we could.

Edward had arranged our schedule so he was in most of my classes. The one he wasn't in was biology -ironic, I know- that was my class with Alice. Vampire or not, I didn't like being stared at. I knew it was because I looked gorgeous, but still.

"Bella?" A familiar voice said from behind. The three of us turned to see Mike Newton standing there a little dumfounded. "Hi, Mike" I said casually. "You look different" He stated the obvious. "I just changed my hair" I shrugged.

"Well, okay…later then" Mike walked off, still pondering. Edward growled "He's thinking about you" "Like he wasn't before she was changed" Alice laughed. "True" I nodded as we headed to our classes.

The day went by quickly, I enjoyed it especially with Edward and Alice with me. We sat with Angela and Ben at lunch and Alice and I didn't have to be restrained once!

I knew people were staring at us andI was glad Angela and Ben had pressed on our changes. The first day back was pretty good, If only I knew how dangerous our senior year was going to get.

**Well, would you call that a cliffy? I don't know, I know it was a little slow, but I promise it get more interesting, I'm a tired person and with Breaknig Dawn coming out it's a crazy time. For people who have read **_**Enchantments**_** you know the deal: you review I update daily. **

**P.S. You know how rules but I'm gonna say it anyway Go Twilighters!! **


	2. Memories and Danger

**All There is**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. I do not own any songs you may recognize in later chapters.**

**Note: Thanks for the reivews, but you guys barely made it high enough for a new chapter. so please more reviews!**

2

Memories and Danger

(Bella's POV)

I let out a sigh and ran my hand through my hair, It was a habit I picked up from Edward. I sat thinking about my somewhat past. I was gratefully happy with my life now, but everynow and then thoughts of Charlie would slip in.

I had told Edward about this. He had said sooner or later most memories of my family and friends would dissapear. I Had been up set about that, and Edward had said he was sorry, I forgave him easily.

I think I needed to recollect, Edward still couldn't read my mind, but Alice would see what I was doing. So I jumped out my window and ran. I knew the first place I needed to go first.

Forks cemetary. I went to the stil polished tomb stone that said:

**Charlie Swan**

**1966 -2008 **(A/N: I did the math!)

**Loved Father and Friend**

"I miss you dad" I murmured and I looked at the roses on his grave. "I'm sorry you didn't get a chance to tell Alice you love her one last time" I sobbed tears that would never come.

"And, I'm sorry we never told you the truth about..." I couldn't finish. I ran off to the next place I knew I had to go. It took me a few minutes to arrive at my old home.

It was the same, no one had bought it yet. I ran to the door and opened it easily. I walekd around the familiar house. The furniture was covered in plastic. I looked unto the living room hopnig I would see my dad watching a game.

But there was no one there. There'd never be anyone there. I walekd inot the kitchen and the chairs had been pushed in. It all looked the same but of course it was empty.

I saw the stairs and made my way toward them at human pace. Then there was the sound of a door being broken down and three dog like growls. I was to frozen to move. As I saw Three wolfs that were the sizes of horses.

Two stood in my old living room and on stood five feet infront of me, facing the kitchen. The leader was a russet color with long shaggy fur.

The two in the living room were a bit smaller. One was more of a chocolate color while the other one was grey with black speckles.

I gulped still frozen. The leader growled as I stared at his eyes. It was the first time I realized that their smell repulsed me. I was still a newborn, I could still outrun them if I had to. I knew wolves worked together, I wouldn't be able to fight them off.

Then I rembered my power. I focused as cold hard ice started to covered the kitchen floor. The giant wolves backed up as my hand hit the wall and ice began to cover it as well. The wolves backed up, schock written on their faces.

Now was my chance to run. I zipped out the back door and knew they were following behind me. I ran deep into the forest hoping Alice knew what was gonig on. suddenly something large pounced on me.

"NO!" I screeched and rolled onto my back. the russet colored wolf raise his paws and drew his claws. I reached up and touched the paws and he was up to his leds in ice. I rolled out of the way as his frozen two front legs hit the ground, the ice didn't crack.

The other two wolves tried to claw off the ice, but this ice was much thicker and stronger than regular ice. The grey wolf growled and launched himself at me. I jumped up and ripped off a two foot thick branch, turned it to ice, and slammed it down on the wolf's head.

I didn't go much on instinct like other newborns, but I attacked quickly and improvised quickly. I dropped to the ground and moved away from the grey wolf that was whimpering. I let out a feral growl and the chocolate wolf readied itself to attack.

Then we all heard a sound that made the wolves stop in their tracks. It was Edward's voice "BELLA!!"

**Ooh, a cliffy! You guys know what you have to do if you want me to update tomorrow! review, review review!**

**P.S. You guys know who rules but Lets say it jus tfor the hell of it! Twilighters and Team Edward rules!**


	3. An unknown treaty

**All There is**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. I do not own any songs you may recognize in later chapters.**

**Note: Thanks for the reivews, I know everyone's gonig to be busy with the Breaking Dawn finally being out today (squeals!) But I pre ordered mine so I have to wait a few day, so i can still write, I'm gonig to try to be faithfull to my story, so why not you guys, too? here's chapter 3.**

3

The unknown treaty

(Edward's POV)

When Alice saw Bella's future go blank we ran to the last place Alice had seen her. Their old house. I ran the fastest with Alice running as fast as she coudl behind me. She wanted to know what happened as badly as I did. The rest of our family followed and we heard Bella scream.

She had shouted a 'no' and I finally saw her come into view. She had slammed and ice covered branch on a wolf like figure's head. I heard her growl and I couldn't hold it in any longer. "BELLA!" I shouted and she immediately froze. So did the wolves. There were three.

Bella was squating on the ground Still in shock as I ran to her side. "Edward" She gapsed. Alice stood by Bella's other side, relieved. Bella stood up and our whole family awed at the seen. I realized these weren't wolves, they were far to big, _...Werewolves!_ Carlisle though interuppted my own.

The russet colored werewolf's two front legs were covered in ice. The grey one was wincing at a pain in his head and the smallest one had been untouched. "What are those things" Rose muttered in disgust. "Wherewolves" I gritted my teeth. three growls errupted from the beasts.

Emmett, Rose, Alice, Bella, Jasper and I snarled right back. That's when I heard there thoughts.

_Vampires! Guys get me out of here so we can take them down_! The russest one ordered in his mind.

_We tried that, It won't work!_ The chocolate wolf hissed.

"What's happening?" Rosalie asked. "They're trying to find out how to break the ice" I told them flatly. The wolves froze and looked at me. "I can here you" I smirked tapping my temple.

_Then tell us how to get him out of here_! the grey wolf ordered.

"Bella" I sighed she turned to me. "They attacked me! why should I help them?" Bella hissed. "They won't attack, if you set him free" I assured. Then everthing was calm. Thank you Jasper.

Bella was about to protest but Alice put her hand on Bella's shoulder. A sisterly moment passed through them. I didn't have ot read their minds to know what was gonig on. Bella nodded once.

(Bella's POV)

Setting free a werewolf that tried to maul me wasn't exactly on my list of things to accomplish. But I was going to as I walked at a human pace to the large russet wolf. I wrinkled my nose against the wolf's stench and he wrinkled his. I don't think a vampire would ever drink werewolf blood, they smell to bad.

I clasped my hands together and slammed down on the ice. it broke into a million pieces and the werewolf was free. he had winced when I slammed down.

I was back at Edward's side before anyone could blink. "We have set you free, now let us leave in peace" Carlisle Stated, his voice calm and firm. the werewolves nodded. Then we were off and Edward and I were immediatly infront of everyone as we ran.

When we got back to oru home, Esem was immediatly fussing over me. "Bella, are you okay?" Esem asked as we stood in the living room. she was checknig me over.

"I'm perfectly fine, I think I did a lot more damage to the werewolves than they did to me" I said shrugging. "Nice job, little sis!" Emmett approved, high fiving me.

"Carlisle, how come you didn't tell Alice and I that werewolves existed?" I asked, sitting on the couch with Edward. Jasper and Alcie sat next ot us. Rose and Emmett sat in the love seat. While Esme and Carlisle remained standing.

"I didn't think they were here anymore" Carlisle sighed. I was still confused. "We had come here along time ago, and The wolves were here, we made a treaty that kept us in peace untill we left" Carlisle explained.

"So now ther back" Jasper stated. "Yes, but it must be a new pack, considering how long ago it was" Carlisle sighed again.

"Then why'd they attack me!" My vocie rasied an octave. "Thye caught your sent and porbably thought you were nomadic, but the problem is, Bella; The treaty was they kept our secret and we wouldn't cross their land or bit another being" Carlisle's face went grim.

"Where...is the werewolf pack located" Alice gulped. "La Push" Esme answered, her face unreadable. Alice and I trade looks and -if we were still human- the blood would have completely drained from our faces.

"What if, they recognized us?" I turned to Edward. "I couldn't get any names, except Sam Uley's, it sounded like he was a pack leader" Edward's face was unreadable. "This is all my fault" I moaned.

"How so!" Rose scoffed. "You could explain what happened with Alice, but I got this whole family in danger" I pointed out, If I could cry, I'd be going full blast right now.

"Bella, they mess with you, they mess with all of us!" Emmett exclaimed. "Thanks" I muttered. "We shouldn't have anything to worry about for now the La Push kids go to a completely different school, lets just try to avoid what might happen" Esme reasoned. "We're at a disadvantage, but I guess we have no choice" Edward sighed.

Edward and Esme were both right, Alice couldn't see the wolves coming, our disadvantage. But we'd have to be elusive to avoic a possible war.

This was my fault, no matter what anyone said. Even though it was peaceful now, all of knew it wasn't over, not my a long shot.

**I know a little short, but I had to get that point out. For anyone who got to go to a release party last night for Breaking Dawn I am so jealous! I lived close to one of the cities that were holding one! But my mom didn't want me out that late! so unfair! ugh! ugh! ugh! excuse my ranting, why am I ranting anyway? I have the book pre order, Yay! **

**Anyway, keep up the reviews and I'll update the story tommorrow! You guys deserve it since your still reading my story when Breaking Dawn is out. that's faithful you guys are awesome.**

**P.S. Twilighters rule as always **


	4. Low profile

**All There is**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. I do not own any songs you may recognize in later chapters.**

**Note: Okay...I haven't gotten Breaking Dawn yet and you all kicked up the reviews. Some say that the book is amazing...someoen actually said it was...dissapointing? I'll believe that when I read it, And I'm not saying who so you guys can go mob the reviewer...me no likey mobbing. here's chapter 4.**

4

Low profile

(Bella's POV)

I didn't go near Charlie's house, or near the section of woods that could lead to La Push. A million things were running through my mind. But four won over all.

1. Jacob and his friends could be werewolves.

2. They could of been the ones who tried to kill me.

3. There was a pack of werewolves in Forks.

4. We'd broken the treaty.

I kept blaming myself in my mind as Edward droive the three of us to school. I had stopped admitting it out loud because Edward adn Alice would argue with me. We had to keepy a low profile, as in don't go anywhere any potential werewolves may be.

We couldn't hunt in town or the mountains, it was a risk. We'd have to go hunting soon, Edward's and Alice's eyes were onyx, which brobably meant mine were to. I had good control of my bloodlust, but it couldn't be perfect.

Edward parked and the lot was already half full. I climbed out as Edward held my door open and I knew people were staring again. It had been three days, get over it people!

"Hey, Bella" Alice was using her 'I've got great news' voice, great for her maybe. "What is it this time?" I asked in defeat and I heard Edward snicker. "What?" I turned to him. "You'll see" He replied, holding back a chuckle. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist as Alice continued.

"There's a fall dance comnig up soon, we should go! you'd have no chance of tripping, now" Alice chirped and I rolled my eyes. "Alice, you know I don't like parties _or_ dances" I grolwed at her. "Oh please, Bella, It'll be fun! I swear" Alice begged.

I don't have a choice, do I?' I muttered to Edward. "Not really," Edward shook his head, "Fine Alice, you win" I rolled my eyes as she squealed. I noticed Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory glaring at me. "What are they thinking?" I asked Edward as we passed them.

"Jessica thinks you had work done over the summer and it believes it looks real, but won't admit it" Edward chuckled. "And Lauren is thinking Alice broke up with Jasper and is dating three guys in this school" Edward hissed. "Why that little b-!" "Alice!" I cut her off.

"Well she is!" Alice whined. Edward and I laughed.

(Edward's POV)

I was in English, my one class without Bella. Mike Newton was in that class and so was Lauren Mallory. Mike hated my guts and Lauren...was a bit stalkerish. I could care less about what either of them thought of me. I had more pressing issues.

The wolves had a mind link, none had spoke -or thought- eachother names so I didn't know if they had recognized Bella or not. I worried about Bella, even though she had taken two of three werewolves down. But she had to stop blaming herself.

If we kept a low profile, there should be no problems. I let out a soft sigh, so the teacher wouldn't here me. As I did, The minds of the people in my class room flooded through me.

_Who does Cullen think he is? Always grabbing at Bella like a piece of meat! I need to talk to her about breaknig it off with him_! Mike Newton's childish thoughts entered my brain, He was so absurdly vile.

_Ever since Bella beat me on the talent show she thinks she's a big shot, If I had won, Edward Cullen would be mine right now_! Lauren exclaiemd in her head. I wanted to growl at that won.

Both were childish and illogical, I'd never associate with either of them in any way. The bella rang and I headed to get Bella and Alice for lunch. When Bella saw me I could see the exictement in her onyx eyes.

I noticed Tyler Crowley was headed for bella from behnid. Then I saw the glazed look come into Alice's eyes. I saw what she saw.

_"Hey, Bella!" Tyler called from behind. Bella and Alice turned and smiled as I headed for them. "Hi Tyler..." A thirsty look came into her eyes. _

_"Can I show you something, you need to come closer" Bella stated and Tyler obeyed. She suddenly grabbed Tyler's hair and sunk her teath into his neck. _

_Screams filled the air as Bella drank. "Bella! NO!" Alice tried to pull Bella off but over came by her own thirst. She ripped Tylers sleeve open and bit into his shoulder._

_"No!" I screamed when someone yelled "They're Vampires!!"... _

I looked at Alice and she became frightened. She grabbed Bella's arm and they met me half way. "lets go, Bella" I whispered and headed to the parking lot.

What's wrong?" Bella asked in the parking lot. Alice explained to Bella her vision. I called Esme and she immediately picked up.

_"What's wrong, Edward_?" Esme asked, worried.

"Alice had a vision, I don't want to take any chances" I told her flatly.

_"I'll call the school and get you home, just come straight home, don't bother with the office" _Esme ordered.

"Right" Then the line went dead.

I looked at Bella to see she was horrified at what Alice had told her. "Its okay" I murmured and helped her into my Volvo. As I drove i coudl tell bella was a nit shaky. she gripped the arm of her seat and I and Alice noticed something.

"Uh, Bella, I don't think Edward wants a Volvo flavored popsicle" Alice stated and Bella looked down at her hand. "Oh, sorry!" Bella siad as she lifted her hand up and the ice receded untill there was no more of it.

I was home in a few minutes and we got inside. "I think we need to go for a hunting trip" Bella spoke before I could. "Sweet!" Emmett shouted from the dining room as he and Rose entered.

"I think that might be wise" Carlisle came down stairs with Jasper; he had beaten us. "We can't go far, so why not the mountains?" Carlisle suggested. "What about the wolves?" Bella was a little frantic, the wolves mixed with Alice's vision probably didn't help.

"I'm sure we'll be fine" Rose implied. Bella sighed and we ran off toward the mountains. It took us ten minutes to get to the olympic mountains and We were all drinking our fill. I saw Bella tackle a mountain lion about three yards away from me.

I ran over to her and she looked up. she didn't have any blood on her face and we both heard the movement of paws. This one as mine, I tackeld a big male mountain lion and drank. Suddenyl a foul smell entered the air. the smell of dog.

My family joined me at Bella's side as we stayed squatting low. I tossed the mountain lion she had drank from away from us. Then we caught the site of giant animal figures coming at us. I heard panting and a low hiss escaped my throat.

"Why are they here?" Jasper said an a tone so quiet we could barely hear. "They caught our sent and followed" I spoek fast enoguh for only vampires to hear.

A large black werewolf came in full view with five other wolves tailing behind him. three I recognized.

Damn it, not again!

**I seem to be giving a lot of cliffy's lately don't I? anyway, you know what you have to do to get me to update tomorrow. review, review, reivew! Oh, and i got a review from someone saying the ylove this story and my last one _Enchanted. _I didn't make and Enchanted. My story is called _Enchantments._ no harm done, just thoguht i'd let you know.**

**P.S. Twilighters rule!**


	5. Ways to lose stress

**All There is**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters. (If I did, do you think I'd spend one second on this computer?)**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews, sadly I have not gotten Breaking Dawn yet, but it should be coming. oh, and this chapter contains fluff, I've been wanting to write fluff. here's chapter 5.**

5

Ways to lose stress

(Bella's POV)

Damn! Damn! Damn! If Alice had never had that vision we wouldn't of had to worry about hunting and this wouldn't be happening! Edward positioned himslef so he was infront of me. The wolves snarled and I could tell we were all being calmed. Keep working on it Jasper!

"We don't want to fight" Carlisle said calmy as we had backed up a good ten feet from the wolves. The lead wolf -Sma- snarled again. "He says the treaty has been broken, they have the right to attack" Edwards' said flatly. "Please, there has been a misunderstanding" Esme said softly.

"How so?" Edward's voice was bitter, I caught on that he was speaking for Sam. "Alice and Bella were lured away from us last spring by a nomadic vampire, he changed Alice before we could get there" Carlisle explained urgently. "What about, Bella" Edward was using Sam's tone, but I could tell he was stained.

I moved infront of my family and faced Sam, our noses wrinkled. "That was my fualt, I asked them after I lost Charlie i didn't know there was a treaty and we didn't know the werewolves were still around; please, don't do this because of me" I would have been crying if I could.

"Bella, stop it!" Edward hissed as he grabbed my arm. I pulled away from him and hung my head. "You know its the truth, don't try to cover for me" I said in a blank voice. I looked up to see the russet colored wolf that had shaggier fur than the others.

His said brown eyes looked into Sam's as they seemed ot be talking. The other two wolves that I had encountered the other day stepped up and talekd with Sam as well.

Edward spoke for Sam again "We will discuss it with the tribal elders, we'll tell you when we've come to a desicion" His voice was bitter again and then the wolves dissapeared.

"Don't you ever do that again" My family chorused as they all enveloped me into a hug. "I'm sorry, I thought it was the right thing to do" I told them ad Everyone let go. edward still held my waist. "Losing you would never be a good thing" Alice said sincerely.

"I'm sorry" I told them again and we headed home.

**At the house...**

I curled up on my couch and stared off into space. It was just to tense of a day. I didn't think the wolves had a chance in the fight, but I didn't want it to come to that...

I heard a soft knock on my door. "Come in!" I called and saw Edward walk in and shut my door. "Edward!" I was immediatly in a better mood. He smiled that heart breaknig crooked smile and sat down next to me. "I wanted to see how you were doing" Edward explained, pullnig me onto his lap.

"Fine, now" I smiled and he smirked. I pressed my lips to his and kissed him passionately. Edward kissed me back and opened my mouth with his tounge. I gave him entrance and he tasted amazing. Edward pulled me close to him as we continued to kiss.

After about ten minutes we broek apart, he seeemd very please. "Never have I been so glad I didn't have to breath" Edward chuckled. "Same here" I agreed smiling as he began to kiss my neck.

I sighed happily as Edward kissed my collar bone and traced up to my jaw line. "That feels amazing" I whispered and I heard Edward chuckle. He slowly rubbed my back and when he went down again I was surprised to feel his hand go under my shirt.

I shivered in delight as hs hand circled my back. He continued to kiss my neck as his hand trailed up and down my back. I didn't want to ruin the mood when I realized I smelled like animals and dogs. "Edward" I murmured.

"Hhmmmm?" Edward responded. "I really think I need a shower" I whispered and reluctantly got up. "If you say so" Edward sighed longingly.

I left the room, assuming he'd leave in a few minutes. I quickly got in the bathroom and hopped in th shower. I wasked my hair and body under the hot water.

After I was done I wrapped my self in a towel and realized I had forgotten a new pair of clothes. I ran at vampire speed to my room and closed the door. I turned to see Edward still sitting on my couch. His butterscotch eyes were hungry...a different kind of hungry.

"Oh, I thought you'd left" I told him and if I was still human- I would have been blushing. Edward stood up and walked over to me. I walked back untill my back was up against the wall. He smirked, knowing I was nervous.

"Hhmmmm, thatt's a good look on you" Edward mused putting his hand on my waist. "Oh, Shut up" I rolled my eyes and zipped around him to my closet. I opened it with one hand while holding my towel with my other hand.

I felt Edward's arms around me and smiled to myself. "Do you realize how tempting you are right now?" Edward blew his sweet breath on my neck. "I never knew this type of outfit pleases you" I giggled. "Only on you" He whispered and I slowly turned around to him.

His eyes were lingering with desire. He put his hand on mine that held the towel. and pulled it away from me. The towel unwrapped and I would have blushed red as a tomato if I could.

Edward smiled as he looked me over. "You are so beautiful" Edward murured. He was acting so differently from the gentleman he usually was. I liked it.

Edward wrapped the towel around my back and used it to pull me to him. "Edward!" I giggled. He smirked "You wouldn't believe how long I've wished I could do this" Edward whispered, seductively. He pressed his lips to mine and our tounges did a little dance.

He pulled away and kissed my neck and collar bone. I wished he had gone lower but he brought his face back to mine. His famous crooked smile showed. "I think you should get dressed' He whispered and wrapped the towel completely around me.

"Ah! you are so mean!" I growled as I turned back to my closet. Edward was such a tease, but I'd get him someday. Well, it was a good way to remove stress.

**Yay! fluff! review and I'll update tommorrow, but I guess you figured that.**

**P.S. Twilighters rule, and some one asked if I was Team Edward...I am!**


	6. Fun gone wrong

**All There is**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters. (If I did, do you think I'd spend one second on this computer?)**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews It really motivates me. Keep 'em up. No Breaking Dawn yet. Well...here's chapter 6.**

6

Fun gone wrong

(Edward's POV)

"This is hardly the appropriate time, Rosalie" I hissed as we all stood in the living room. "I think it'd be a good idea, we need to get out of Forks for a while" Alice implied. I growled at her. "I agree with Edward" Bella grumbled. "Sorry dude, you've been out voted" Emmett laughed.

So, the six of us were going to another teen club to _lose stress_. Bella didn't really want to go, but we had been out voted. Jasper wasn't exactly thrilled, but he'd follow Alice anywhere.

I was in my room and just changed when there was a knock on my door. "Come in, Bella" I spoke softly, Her foot steps were all to familiar. Bella walked in and closed the door.

"How did we get sucked into this?" Bella asked as she walked over to me by my CD collection. "You didn't get stubborn" I replied. she scoffed and i had to smirk.

"You had fun the last time, it could happen again" I tried to assure her. Bella rolled her eyes. "My little pixie sister is more impulsive than I am stubborn" Bella grumbled. I kissed her forhead in reassurance. "Edward, can I ask you something?" Bella asked.

"Of course," I nodded as I held her to me. "What was with you the yesterday you know when you..." Bella trailed off suggestively.

I chuckled and smiled my so called 'crooked' smile at her. "Maybe I'm a little impulsive myself sometimes" I shrugged and she rolled her eyes again.

"Yeah, sure..." Bella scoffed and headed for the door. "I have to get ready, don't do anything impulsive" Bella smirked.

I rolled my eyes and kept smiling. This was going to be an intersting.

**_At the club..._**

(Bella's POV)

So we were going to the same club we had gone to in the Spring. Rosalie and Alice had used me as a barbie doll again, but didn't have to work with me as much because of my new found beauty.

I danced a lot more beacuse I no longer had to worry about tripping or anything else. All eyes seemed to be on us that night. I didn't care much. Edward seemed to dance closer to me everynow and then; do to thoughts I'd probably rather not here.

We never really got tired, but walked to the so called 'bar' everynow and then. "This is more fun than the last time, I have to admit" Jasper remarked.

"Yeah, that's because Bella and Alice can keep up" Emmett cracked. Rosalie smacked his arm and rolled her eyes. "Anyone up for more dancing?" Alice asked, excitedly.

We all gave little cheers and headed to the dance floor. "Whoa, hold it" Edward suddenly exclaimed. We turned to him in consern. "What is it?" I asked, worry edging my voice. "I smell dog" He hissed.

We all became alert and looked around. I spotted them first. Jacob, Embry, and Quil. Even as a vampire all the danger comes to me!

"What's the plan" Rosalie asked in a dangerous tone. They were on the other side of the club, but if we could smell them they could smell us.

"I don't think we should start a fight here, maybe we should just leave" Jasper suggested. "Why? I'd like a little challenge" Emmett snarled. "Emmett, not here; they haven't spotted us yet" Edward growled.

We all went faster than we should of to get to the parknig lot, but we got there. Not fast enough.

"Hey, leeches!" Jacob's bitter voice came from behind. We all turned and there were four snarls from my group. "What are you doing here, dog!" Edward hissed.

"We could ask you the same thing" Jacob growled. "Would you two stop it, it's a damn teen club, and the closest one near Forks and La Push so alot of people could of come here" I intervened.

"Your not exactly human anymore, are you Bella" Embry's vocie was cold. "That was my choice, and your not fully human yourself" I hissed at them.

"I'm sure it was" Jacob's sarcasm was full in his voice. Edward grolwed viscioulsy and spat his words "You believe I Would do this to her without it being her choice!" Edward said it as a statement. "You learn fast!" Jacob snarled.

Edward lurched forward and I cuaght his arm. "Don't! we're not fighting!" I commanded. I was a newborn, I was stronger than him. Alice latched onto his other arm being as strong as me.

I noticed Jacob was trembling with anger as Quil and Embry held him back. "Lets just go" Jasper ordered with a wave of calm flowing through us. Edward and I got into his Volvo as the other's got into Rose's BMW.

We drove away from an angry Jacob. did he have a death wish? We had gotten away tonight, but this wasn't over by a long shot.

**You decide if it's a cliff hanger, keep the reviews up and I'll try to update tommorrow. But I do have a person sleeping over, so It may be a little later than usual. **

**P.S. Twilighters rule!**


	7. Just Magical

**All There is**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters. (If I did, do you think I'd spend one second on this computer?)**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews, and sorry it took me a little longer to update. Good news...I got Breaking Dawn and I'm finding it very interesting. anyway, here's chapter 7.**

7

Just magical

(Edward's POV)

I was fuming to say the least. Not that bad to be honest, I hadn't been so angry that I ran Jacob Black over. Bella sat in the passenger seat in silence. By the look on her face, she wasn't that thrilled at what had happened either.

"Are you okay, love?" I asked turning my head to her. "Just a little pissed, I swear those wolves are following us everywhere!" she hissed.

We were already driving into Forks "The pack saw how you feel during our last hunting trip, I believe it's the only reason they haven't tried to attack" I muttered as I clenched the wheel tighter.

"I don't want anyone ot die, Edward" Bella whispered. I turned to her, slightly confused. "We won't die" I assured her. "I know that, but it'd feel wrong to kill the wolves, I knew them" Bella sighed, her vocie was soft and slightly scared.

"I know, hopefully it won't come to that" I tried to assure her. I couldn't read the pack's minds when they were so far away. I wouldn't know their answer until a few minutes before the fight. I couldn' tell Bella that, it would hurt her.

A few minutes later I pulled into our driveway with Rose behnid me. We all climbed out of the cars and ran inside. Esme and Carlisle were in the living room confused and worried.

_What's wrong, Edward? _Carlisle asked me in his head.

"Jacob, Embry, and Quil ran into us at the teen club" I gritted my teeth.

"What happened?" Esme asked in a worried tone. "Edward was about ready to kick Jacob's ass but Bella and Alice held him back" I could tell Emmett was trying to fight back a laugh. "Oh shut up, Emmett, we're both stronger than you at this point" Bella's vocie was smug, she was referring to her and her sister.

Emmett grumbled something unintelligable.I didn't bother to look into his head to see what he was saying. If I were still human I would of probably had a headache by now.

"I think I need to go hunting," I announced as I realized that at some point in time over the summer vampires are angrier if they hadn't fed in a while, It was thursday again and we had gone out because tommorrow was sunny.

"We can all go tomorrow" Carlisle assured me. "No, I'll just go now" I replied and zipped off. Then I heard someone behind me, they were vampire footsteps.

"You think you can get rid of me that easily?" Bella asked as she ran at my side. I chuckled and shook my head. "I'd never try to get rid of you, but I didn't know you would want to come with me" I told her honestely.

She smiled a beautiful smile as we ran together. That's when the heard of deer came in sight...

**_Next day_**...

(Bella's POV)

Edward and I had had a great fill last night and everyone else was gonig hunting today in a state park in Oregon that had a grizzily problem. They were going to be gone for the weekend.

I was in a very casual mood today as I put on a black tank top, a blue long sleeved shirt that was off the shoulder and made it so you could see the tank top straps along with the end of my tank top, I was also wearing cargo pants.

As I gracefully entered the living room I saw Edward sitting on the couch. He was the only one there. I smiled and raced over to sit on his lap. "Hi" I greeted. "Why hello there" Edward chuckled, a little smug.

Alice danced into the room with Jasper following her. "You seem to be in a good mood, Bella" Jasper raised his eyebrow at me. I could see why it was strange; a pack of wherewolves was after us and I was almost as happy as Alice.

I shrugged "If I knew why I'd tell you" I told him and he shrugged. Edward wrapped an arm around my waist and I became content. Emmett and Rose came down stairs as did Esme and Carlisle. "Well, we're heading out" Rose stated. "Emmett, remember to leave some bears for the others" Edward taunted.

Everyone chuckled "Ha ha" Emmett rolled his eyes. Then they were off and soon they were gone.

I stretched lightly and let out a content sigh. "So," I started in a conversational tone. "Are you feeling impulsive at all today?" I asked in a playful tone. Edward chuckled and held me closer. "Maybe..." he smirked.

We looked at eachother and then he pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him back and he deepened the kiss. My hand curled in his bronze hair as the other grabbed his upper arm. Then, in a swift movement My back was on the couch and Edward hovered over me, not breaking the kiss.

Both my hands wrapped around his neck as I kissed him harder. his tounge traced my lips, asking for and entrance, I gladly gave it to him. I heard him say my name.

"Bella" He whispered the seconds his lips moved away from mine.

"Edward" I sort of moaned his name, but I was to wrapped up in the kiss to care.

Then i felt him racing us down stairs. My eyes were closed so I didn't see it, but I knew we were moving. I felt us land on a bed.

I opened my eyes and broke away from him unwillingly. I looked around to see the basement. It looked more like a den and it had my old bed in there. The one I used when I first moved in with the Cullens.

I looked back at Edward and he suddenly had an apologetic look on his face. Edward propped himself up on his arms as he still hovered over me.

"I'm sorry, it was my impulsive side again, if this is to soon..." Edward trailed off. I stared into his topaz eyes with mine and gave him a small smile.

"You are the most ridiculous being I have ever met" I taunted and pulled his face back to mine. He didn't hold back as We kissed. I felt his hand reach for my blue top. That day was just magical...

**I know my reviewers aren't stpid so you probably know what happened, hehe... Some of you_ had_ to be wondering when it was going to happen. I wasn't descriptive because I love torturing you like this...Mwahahahaha! **

**Just kidding! review and I promise I'll go back to my normal updating schedule. but you guys need to make me believe you want to here the rest of the story. **

**P.S. Twilighters rule forever! plus I'm on chapter twenty in Breaking Dawn hehe... **


	8. The unknown audience

**All There is**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters. I don't own any songs that you may recognize in this chapter.**

**Note: I'm on ch. 25 in Breaking Dawn now and I was laughing my ass off at some parts, those of you who haven't read it will see what I mean later. Anyway here's ch 8.**

8

The unknown auidience

(Bella's POV)

"Bella, I'm not stupid and I know your not sleeping" Edward hissed behind me. I fought a smile back as I kept still, breathing sleepily. It was midnight when Edward and I finally stopped, it was the most beautiful thing that had ever happened.

When I rolled off him I'd rolled till I was on my side with my back to him. Now I was pretending to sleep even though vampires don't get tired. "Bella" Edward growled now. I could tell it was a bit playfull.

Then I felt something against my bare back. It was tracing slow lines from my shoulder to the middle of my back. Did Edward ever play fair? Then I felt Edward move his hand so it laid on my hip as _he _moved closer. I felt his bare muscled chest against my bare back.

I kept up my facade as best as I could, But Edward knew my weaknesses.

weakness number one: his damn charm!

I felt his lips against my shoulder as he brushed my hair out of the way. He strailed feather light kisses on my collar bone, my neck, and my jaw line.

Weakness number two: He was to damn seductive when he wanted to be.

"Bella..." Edward whispered in my ear seductively. "You know I can't read your mind, so would you like to tell me why your playing this little game?" Edward crooned I felt his hand slip aross my stomach.

Weakness number three: He knew how to get under my skin...In a good way I suppose.

Suddenly I was flipped so i was facing him. My eyes flew open and he was smirking. _I_ hadn't seen it coming, damn he really was fast. His hand had moved away from my stomand and was resting on the small of my back. he pulled me to him and growled playfully.

"May I help you?" I asked in a giggle. "Yes, how about you stop torturing me like this?" Edward tightened his grip on me. my arms laid on his perfect upper body. "I can't read your mind and you can't read mind, so how the hell am I suppose to know what your talking about?" I asked in a playful voice.

"Did I say I was finished?" Edward raised his eyebrow and I smield hugely. "Oh how inconsider it of me" I rolled my eyes and he kissed me fiercely. I kissed him back and we basically picked up where we left off...

**Sunday morning...**

(Bella's POV)

"We're home!" Emmett boomed from upstairs. I broke off the kiss and pushed Edward off me. Well he was already getting off so I guess I couldn't exactly push him. "Damn!" Edward mouthed. "Where are they?" Esme asked "I'll check upstairs" Jasper announced, "They're around here somewhere I can tell" Jasper added.

Edward and I quickly put our clothes on -from Friday, we hadn't exactly left the basement- and exchanged looks. "I'll check the basement" I heard Alice call. Edward relaxed whiel I tensed. Alice quickly entered and shut the door. "You are in _so _much trouble, Edward Cullen!" Alice hissed in a whisper.

Edward fought back a chuckle as I stood by him. "How dare you screw my little sister" she hissed in another whisper. "Shut up, Alice; he did not do any such thing" I hissed at her. I dare she call what we did s_crewing_!

Alice crossed her arms and glared "Alice, cool it we need to get to our rooms" Edward reminded her sharply. "_Fine_!" Alice grumbled and raced back up stairs.

"They weren't there, oh hold on!" Alice chirped and I grew confused. "She's pretending to have a vision" Edward whispered to me. "Oh, they're at the meadow Edward took her to once" Alice made it sound nonchalant. "Then what was..." Jasper trailed off.

"Lets go!" I hissed. We moved fast upstairs and were at the den's door. they were in the dinning room and we moved fast enough as Alice closed the dining room doors so we could move quickly up stairs.

I went to my room and changed and met Edward outside my door. he was in new clothes as well. we ran to the front door then we heard Emmett. "There you are!" Emmett boomed and we quickly turned around. "Oh hey, you guys are back" Edward said casually.

"How was the meadow?" Rose asked as our family filed into the room. "Nice, beautiful, as allways" I shrugged. It was easier to lie now because nothing gave me away. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves while we were gone" Carlisle nodded.

"Except when Bella argued about me getting her a car of her own" Edward smirked and I rolled my eyes. everyone laughed. Edward had put any suspicions away from our family's mind by that added lie...

Later that day Alice, Rose, and I sat in the living room talking about random things. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were on the roof. Esme was with Carlisle in his study.

"I need music" Rose declared hopping up. "Edward has plenty of CD's..." I reminded her. "Uh no, I need modern music" Rose clarified heading for the radio. she flipped it on and the beginning of _Hips don't lie _by Shakira started playing. all of us smiled.

"Should we?" Alice asked slowly.

"We shouldn't" I answered still smiling.

"But we will!" Rose exclaimed and started dancing.

Alice and I joined her and we started dancing and singing to the song. I could dance now and I didn't feel self consious about it. We ended up messing up our hair slightly. the strands that had red streaks blew infront og my face.

When the song ended we all ended up doing somekind of sexy pose. I was ready to burst out laughing when I heard a loud but slow clap.

We all turned to the dining room entrance to see Emmett clapping. "Oh yes, nice job, on core!" He praised and that's when I noticed Jasper and Edward.

"Emmett!" They hissed and slapped the back of his head together. "Ow!" Emmett groaned and walked into the living room.

We collapsed on the floor and laughed liek maniacs. I was laughing to be angry to yell at them for spying on our dancing. I'd get there soon enough.

**I love writing this. I figured we needed a few chapters that were so tense. My plot is still intact. and remeber You review I update tomorrow.**

**P.S. We are Twilgihters and we shall never die!**


	9. The Musical?

**All There is**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters. **

**Note: one word. DAMN! you guys are dedicated, aren't you? I love you all right now! You kicked up those reviews like your lives depended on it! I am so grateful right now! Oh and good news I am on chapter 37 in Breaking Dawn (does a little happy dance) It's getting really good I don't understand how anyone could complain about this book. I mean sure I didn't like some parts but other than that it rocks! any way heres chapter 9.**

9

A Musical?

(Edward's POV)

Bella and I had been able to keep the secret of our little..._activity _from everyone -except Alice- for an entire week. Ugh! Alice had practically seen our entire weekend unless she had shut her extra vision off us when she found out. No one really whent down to the basement.

Bella and I hadn't really gotten a chance to asess the damage we might have done. Right now the coast was clear. Well, that was before hurricane Esme went on tropical cleaning rampage!

"Esme, where are you going?" Bella asked as she sat by me in the living room. She was reading one of her favorite books while I listened to my music. She had put her book down to look at our motherly figure. Alice and Jasper were in the room as well. I saw Alice purse her lips.

I didn't have to be a mind reader to know Esme was gonig to clean the den/basement...I had seen it in Alice's vision through her head. "I haven't cleaned the den in a while so, I decided to get started."

I saw Bella panic, but instantly became composed. "Uh, why now?" She asked, her voice even. "Now as good a time as ever" Emse shrugged. It was too late to stop her as he opened the door.

"Wait for it..." Alice's vocie was cautious. "What happened?" Jasper asked, confused. "You'll see" Bella muttered. Jasper hadn't heard her.

Esme walked down the stairs...clicked on the light...and...

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY DEN!"Esme screeched so hard I swear the house had shook. Everyone immediatleywas in the den. We all stood on the stairs.

Bella and I near the bottom, Alice and Jasper stood in the middle, Emmett and Rosalie stood at the top, as Carlisle stood in the door way.

"Damn!" Emmett burst out, Bella and I had done damage. The bed's covers were half thrown off and ripped in places. Apparently Bella and I hadn't stayed on the bed the entire time.

There were dents on the floor and in the walls, the cradensa had been knocked over with books spilled everywhere, the railing of the fire place had been bent and crushed at some point; Probably when Bella grabbed at it for something to hold...anyway, half the furniture had been tipped over or snapped in half and the rug was split in half.

"It looks like two grizzly bears came in and destroyed everything for fun!" Jasper commented in shock. "Grizzly bears don't create dents in walls and linoliem floors" Carlilse said, always calm.

"Esme dear, when was the last time you got to clean in here?" Carlilse asked in the same calm voice. "Maybe a few days before the wolves found us in the mountains" Esme was slightly frantic. I glanced at Bella and she gave me a look that said 'what do we do?'

I wasn't _completely _surpised at Esme's first accusation. "Emmett. Rosalie. please tell me you two weren't down here..." Esme didn't finish, but I heard her thought.

_Please tell me you two weren't down here having sex and messed up my den _again!

"We don't come down here anymore" Rose stated, she wasn't lying. Alice glared at me and I showed her I didn't know what to do or say.

"You all should know vampires are only strong enough to put dents in a floor like this and the walls! who did it?" Esme's vocie was on the edge of breaking. She rarely yells at us.

Carlisle was looking around the destroyed room when he noticed a certain dent in the wall that was rather large...

_Hhmmm, maybe we could figure out that way_... Carlisle thought.

"Esme, look at that dent..." Carlisle said walking to the dent -of my back- that was by the bed. "Its to large to be any of the girls'. so we just see which of our sons fits the size" Carlilse stated and I held my breath.

"Emmett, your the most likely suspect, you first" Esme chided. Emmett sauntered down and pressed his back against the dent. He was to large. "You and Rosalie are in the clearing" Esme announced as Emmett went back to Rose.

"Jasper your up" Esme told him and Jasper swerved passed us. Damn! Jasper and I were the same height and width... "Jasper! it fits your back perfectly!" Esme was shocked more than anything. Emmett burst out laughing and Rose was gasping.

Alice looked at Bella and I with a pleading expression. Bella spoke before I could. "Alice and Jasper weren't down here" She stated. everyone grew silent. "Edward and I were down here last weekend when you were all off hunting" Bella looked down, I knew she'd be blushing if she could.

Emmett laughed even harder and rolled down the stairs. we all jumped into the air so he couldn't roll over us. Well, here came embarassment for the next month.

**Monday at school...**

(Bella's POV)

It had been unbearable every time I went home with Edward and Alice. Emmett made cracks as soon as we parked. Rose hitting him didn't stop his jokes either.

So I was actually glad to go to school. Angela came up to the three of us as we walked to the cafeteria that day. "Bella, are you trying out for the musical?" Angela asked in excitement.

"What musical?" Alice chirped. "There doing an orginal winter musical called '_Snow Flakes on the _piano' Its about an orphan teenager who loves to sing and then meets a talented piano player that helps her find her song to sing before Christmas eve, but the two begin to fall in love as an evil witch tries to steal the music in the town" Angela gave us the basic details.

"Nice concept" Edward noted. "You two should try out" Alice said to Edward and I. "I'd have to think about it" I siad hesitantly. "Lauren is going to try out" Angela hissed slighlty. I was instantly motivated.

"I'm in, Edward?" I looked at him pointedly. "Sure, I can play the piano and It'd be interesting to learn some new songs for it" Edward shrugged. "Perfect" I said a bit smugly.

I was confident I could get this lead, and cofident Edward could get his lead. It would be a good way to remove some more stressfull issues. If only it could remove Emmett's lips from his face!

**I know the musical part was short, but I'm ironic like that. alos, bare with me on my writing, please! I can understand that some of you are throwm of by the months let me break it down.**

**In chapter one it was still september. in chapter two and three it was late September and early October. Now its getting into late October as the Wolves hadn't made there decision yet. remeber a musical or play takes time so of course it wouldn't be exactly in December.**

**P.S. review and I'll update tomorrow and of course...Twilighter rule!**


	10. Audition and Abi

**All There is**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters. **

**Note: Thanks for the review as always. I'm glad you liked that last sentence in the last chapter. Oh, last night I checked out the _Twilight Awards _site. Wow, apparently round three is coming up in a while. I saw some of my favorite stories had gotten first or second place in certain categories! Yay for them! I wish one of my stories could get nominated...you guys don't have to do anything, Its just a current wish of mine...lol, sorry for my ranting. anyway, here's chapter ten.**

10

Auditions and Abi

(Bella's POV)

Edward and I sat in the audotoriam and looked at eachother as we sat with a bunch of other teens that were eager to try out. Alice sat with us; she wasn't trying out, she was the costume designer. Lauren and Jessica sat in the front row, smug.

"Alright students" Ms. Lockley called us to order as she clapped her hands from where she stood on stage. "We're going to start off with singing and piano playing. I want to here the musical talent before I have you read parts" Ms. Lockley announced.

"Now who'd like to go first?" Ms. Lockley asked and some hands shot up. Lauren ended up going first. She sang a verse from _Pocket full of sunshine _by Natashia Bettingfield. "Very good, Lauren, that's going to be hard to beat" Ms. Lockley commented.

Alot of kids went before I got my chance. I walked up and I heard idiotic gasps from the guys as I passed. I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear as I got up on stage. "Will you be sining accapella?" Ms. Lockley asked. "Yes" I nodded.

I looked out to the crowd to see Alice give me a thumbs up and Edward give me a wink. I sucked in an unnessicary breath and sang a verse of _Concrete Angel _by Martina McBride. As i let my voice sing out I knew that their was jealous, impressed, knowing, and shocked people out in the audience.

I didn't have to have Jasper's power to know that.

When I finished almost everyone applauded. I hopped off stage as piano players started up the stage. When it was Edward's turn he was confident. "And what will you be playing for us, Mr. Cullen?" Ms. Lockley asked. "A piece I made myself" Edward answered.

The piano was turned sidways so we could see him play. he sat down at the wooden piano and began playing...my lullaby! Alice squeezed my hand in excitement. when Edward finished everyone clapped in appraise. "Very excellent, Mr. Cullen" Ms. Lockley complimented.

"Now we will be reading parts next and the witch part..." Ms. Lockley's voice trailed off as Edward sat back down and Alice suddenly got a blank expression on her face.

Alice shook her head and smiled. "We have a new arrival" She whispered to us. Before I could ask who the double doors opened. We all turned to see a girl who was about as small as Alice, had short slightly wavy blond hair, innocent green eyes, and an eager smile on her face. she wore flared denim jeams, a red tank top, and a brown leather jacket that fit her perfectly.

"Young lady, your late" Ms. Lockley said in a shrill tone. "Sorry ma'am, I had to take care of somethings" The girl announced. "Very well, what is your name?" Ms. Lockley asked. The girl that was probably eighteen walked down the isle and stopped at our row.

"May I put my bag here?" She asked to Alice. "Of course" Alice's eager smile matched The girl's. The girl put her bag down and fluidly walked down the isle. I saw the guys eyeing her, I knew how that felt when I was new here.

"I'm trying out for the witch part" The girl told Ms. Lockley. "Ah yes, we were just getting to that; What is your name?" Ms. Lockley pressed.

"Abi, Abi Shepard" Abi answered. "Alright Abi, would you like to read a part or show us your sing or dancing?" Ms. Lockley asked kindley.

"Well, I'm guessing you were past the singing and dancing so...I'll just do a quick verse" Abi shrugged and then her eager smile grew.

She started singing _Hit me with your best shot _by Pat Benatar. When she was finished everyone clapped. execpt Lauren and Jessica. "She's pretty good" I commented. "She's a talented witch" Edward said coolly. "Edward, she hasn't even read a part, yet" I reminded him.

"No, I mean she's a real witch" Edward whispered. I gaped at him and shook my head to clear my thoughts. "Alice's Edward just said--" "I know, it's true" Alice said nonchalantly. I settled in my seat, my vampire mind taking it in. this was gonig to be interesting.

Abi read part from the script and was a natural. The auditions went on and Acting was a little easier, the girl in the story reminded me of myself as a human.

In the end Edward got to play the male lead Jason, Abi was the witch Raya, and I got the lead female Magenta. Alice was already planning up costume designs in her head as we walked to Edward's Volvo. "I promise I won't make you look liek idiots" Alice swore.

I rolled my eyes at her while Edward wrapped his arm around my waist. Then I saw Abi perched on the hood of Edward's Volvo with a kind and eager expression.

"Hello, Alice, Edward, Bella" she chirped as we walked up to her. "Hello, Abi" Edward had no menace in his voice. Abi had ot be a good witch. "Hi, Abi" I nodded. "Would you liek to tell us why your here?" Alice asked in an innocent tone.

Abi laughed a sparkling laugh, "I heard about a coven of vampires that don't eat people live around here...And I wanted to see if I could make friends with them" Abi smiled, stll kind.

"Well, you've found three, would you liek to come with us back to our home?" Alice asked, still eager. "Yes" Abi said like a five year old as she hopped off Edward's volvo.

"This'll be interesting" Edward murmured. "I agree" I nodded as the four of us climbed into the Volvo.

**A fun little new character. I'd like to Thank _AbiCullen_ for giving me the idea. Oh and I finished Breaknig Dawn! yay! I personally loved it! Also new poll up so if you guys want me to update I need reviews and votes. Thanks!**

**P.S. Twilighters rule!**


	11. Deadly Descision

**All There is**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters. **

**Note: Um...reviewers and voters...what's up? The reviews seem to be dropping and I've only had two people vote so far. remember I take anonymus reviews and votes. Guys, I'll be happy to take a day off from writing this if I have to. well, here's chapter 11.**

11

Deadly Decision

(Bella's POV)

"So Abi, why'd you come looking for us?" I asked from the passenger seat. Edward was driving us home and he seemed completely calm. "Well, witches and vampires have gotten along for centuries; mostly because we were both hunted, and I had been in Oregon when I heard of a large coven of vampires" Abi explained.

Now I know how Alice would look if she had been a witch. "Well, we're happy to have you Abi, Carlisle finds witches fascinating, but thought they were exstinct" Edward explained. "Most are gone, but I'm a survivor" Abi exclaimed happily. I smiled at Abi's attitude.

"So, what kind of spells can you do? can you zap new clothes on? tell me!" Alice was bouncing in her seat and was talking a million miles per hour. Abi didn't seem to have a problem with it. I could see the house now and my smile grew.

Edward pulled into the garage and quickly ran to my side. I climbed out and saw Abi and Alice climb out the back. Jasper was suddenly in the garage.

"Who's your new friend?" Jasper asked raising an eyebrow. "I'm Abi Shepard, I'm a witch" Abi said nonchalantly. she reached her hand out to shake Jasper's. Jasper was hesitant at first, but I guess he read her emotions and decided it was okay.

"Let's get inside" Alice commanded and grabbed my arm and Abi's. "Hey everyone! we've got a new friend!" Alice called excitedly.

Rose and Emmett were now in the living room with us. Emmett was to busy with the conversation to make a crack about Edward and I.

"Hi, I'm Abi Shepard" Abi chirped, extending her hand. "I'm Rosalie Hale" Rose extended her hand to Abi and shook it. "And I'm Emmett Cullen" Emmett wrapped his giant hand around Abi's small and delicate one.

"What brings you here, Abi?" Esme's voice fluttered in from the dining room. then Esme fluttered in. "I'm a witch and I wanted to see if it was true about a coven of vampires living in Forks" Abi said with the same nonchalant tone.

"Well, I'm Esme Cullen" Esme shook Abi's hand. "Where's Carlilse?" I asked. "Still at the hospital, he'll be home soon" Esme answered. "Perfect" Edward exclaimed.

When Carlisle got home he was indeed fascinated by Abi. Abi told us stories of what had happened to her in the past year and we compared stories. Including our run in with the three nomads James, Victoria, and Laurent.

"I nearly ended up recreating the Salem witch hunt" Abi had topped me. "Alright you win" I said throwing my hands in the air. everyone laughed at that.

"Abi, your welcome to stay here as long as you want" Carlisle inplied. All of us agreed. "Thank you, that's so nice" Abi smiled kindly.

I suddenly heard something coming. something big, furry, and on four feet. My family tensed and Abi grew confused. "What's wrong?" she whispered. "Werewolves" Jasper hissed.

We all ran to the pack yard and I saw them. Not six werewolves, but _ten_! Sam was leading them. "They've made their decision" Edward hissed. It was clear what it was. "They want us dead" Edward's voice was now flat.

"Looks like its dog for dinner" Emmett growled. The wolves growled in response. All of us were in our defensive crouches. I could see the unwillingness in Carlisle's eyes, he didn't like tihs.

The wolves sprung and I was ready to turn them into ice pops when a blast of fire came from behind us and threw the wolves off.

The pack dropped to the ground backnig up at the fire that drew a line between our families. The fire didn't spread then I heard Abi.

"Stay away from my friends!" Abi shouted, standing behind me. Sam moved forward and the wall of fire reached out like a tidal wave.Tha pack backed up forward. Sam snarled at us then quickly led his pack back nito the forest.

"He said it isn't over" Edward muttered, slowly getting out of his crouch. when we were all standing up I watched as the fire receeded into Abi's hand, then it was gone. "Abi, was that a spell?" Rose asked in disbelief.

"Yes, why are those werewolves after you?" Abi asked. "Long story" I muttered. "I've got time, and I'll help you fight them" Abi declared.

"Thank you, Abi, but you don't have to" Carlisle inclined. "I want to!" Abi hissed. "Come on, lets get this story over with" Alice siad leading the way inside.

A deadly desicion had been made. The wolves didn't have a chance against us, I had to stop this. I had to.

**Dun dun duuuunnnnn! what is Bella planning now? review and vote to find out! please! oh and for people who have read Breaking Dawn, I have a fanfic up of what I think happens later on. please check it out, its called _A Sparkling Star_. remember I accept anonymus reviews!**

**P.S. Twilighters rule! **


	12. Plan

**All There is**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters. **

**Note: Aawwwwweeee! you guys really do want to here the story! thanks for the reviews here's chapter 12.**

12

Plan

(Bella's POV)

"Do it again!" Alice squealed from her room. She and Rose were with Abi who was zapping international clothing on them. I was in my room writing a song while Edward was with Carlisle in his study.

I was only half paying attention to the song. I had memorized the script and songs for the play. The story line was interesting. Jason is trying to find his song when he meets the seventeen yearold orphan Magenta. he decided to help her make it to the big time in hopes to find his song.

But when a witch puts a curse on the town to steal the music Jason and Magenta have to go on an adventure to stop her. As they start they're adventure the two start to fall in love and need to break the spell before Christmas eve.

I sighed and put my notebook down. If my plan was going to work I wasn't going to be in the play. I opened my window and jumped out. I was headed to the border.

Then I heard Edward as I was running.

"Bella don't!" he cried out. I kept running.

(Edward's POV)

Why? why did she have to do this?

Alice had seen Bella's future go blank and when I went ot check on her she was running into the forest. she had gotten a good head start and was getting close to the border.

Bella stopped and I knew why.

The pack was running toward her, she was probably two feet away from the border. I hissed and heard my family growl from behind.

Abi was flying somewhere behind us. "Don't" Bella's whispered from far away. I couldn't let her die, so I wouldn't listen.

I was about ten feet from Bella and the pack was about twenty feet when Bella shouted "NO!" her scream pierced everyone's ears.

What she did next stopped everyone in there tracks.

**(Runs away from mob of reviewers with pitch forks and torches) I know a cliffy, but just review and vot and I'll update tommorrow. Oh and I've got school orientation tommorrow so It might nto be till late in the day before I can upadte. **

**P.S. Twilighters rule and go Team Edward!**


	13. Stand off

**All There is**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters. **

**Note: thanks for the reiveiws, sorry for the cliffy, here's chapter 13.**

13

Stand off

(Edward's POV)

I stood looking at the sight before me. Bella was standing on and eight foot ice block, everything with in ten feet of her was covered in ice, including the trees, the ground, the leaves, all of it.

The wolves were fifteen feet away so she hadn't gotten to them. The ground under my family and I was ice. we weren't affected by it as usual.

Bella was facing the pack and I noticed her feet were incased in ice. that couldn't happen unless she willed it. "I'm sick of this fighting!" Bella's voice was strained, she brobably would of been crying if she could.

"No one has to fight, Bella" Abi said, fluttering to my side from the air. Bella turned her body to us. "that's the way things seem to be going, Abi" Bella pointed out.

"I know, but if everyone just calms down maybe we can--" "No one wants to calm down!" Bella shrieked and I watched in horror as the ice shot up to her shins.

I moved quickly and was infront of her on the ice block in the next second. It was plenty large enough for the both of us.

"Bella, I know this is the last thing you wanted" I whispered, taking her hands. Bella leaned her head into my chest and let out a sob. "They were my friends" she whispered in another sob. Knowing she'd never cry. "I know, I promise it'll be okay" I murmured.

I heard the ice shoot up to her knees. "How can it be?" Bella asked pulling her head back to face me. "How can it be when they were about to kill me?" Bella asked louder as she pointed ot the pack. My back was to them, and I didn't bother to look.

"Everyone's just being a little irrational right now, I am, the pack is, Our family, you" I pointed out. "No, I'm not!" She grinded her teeth. I heard the ice shoot up to her thighs.

"Bella, love, please stop" I whispered. "I've got it all figured out, Edward" she stated "All this is about me, I know what I have to do" She whispered, looking away from me.

I put my hand on her cheek and pulled her face back to face mine. "Bella, please be reasonable" I pled. "Its all been taken care of, Edward, i promise you" he whispered.

I couldn't understand what she was saying. "I love you" she whispered. I knew that, she knew that, wh ywas she pointing ti out again?

I felt her lips to mine at that moment. I had been hoping this kiss meant everything was going to be okay, that she was going to stop whatever she was doing.

So I kissed her back, deepening it. Then I heard Alice scream...

"BELLA DON'T DO IT!" Her voice was a cry and a scream. I pulled away from Bella and saw that the ice had been shooting up her body.

"Bella, stop!" My voice was pleading, angry, strained, and heartbroken. "I love you, goodbye" Bella whispered and let the ice incase her whole body.

I heard Alice's shrieking half screams half crys. I looked at my love who had incased herself in her impenatrable ice. Everythnig felt numb...so I let myself fall.

"Edward, watch it!" Abi shouted and then I was floating, in mid air. A mass a blue energy was floating around me and I looked at Abi who seemed to be controlling this magic. She hovered me over to my family and set me down on my feet.

I immedietley fell to the ground on my knees. In Alice's postion. I heard Esme sobbing in Carlisle's shoulder, Alice on the ground with her half screaming half crys, Jasper trying to sooth her, Abi was to shocked, Emmett and Rosalie were quiet.

Then I heard three mournful howls that hurt my ears. Jacob, Quil, and Embry were the cause of the howls. That's whe nThe packs thoughts came rushing in.

_Everyone, back to La Push_- Sam

_We're just going to leave her like that_?!- Jacob

_She wanted us to stop, she found a hell of a way to do it_- Sam

_We need to help her_!- Jacob

_No Jaocb, do as your told, lets go!_

Sam started to retreat into the forest, the pack beginning to follwo him. "You Bastard!" I spat at Sam, to low for him to here.

_No, I'm not leaving my friend like this_!- Jacob

_Jacob, I said we're leaving!-_ Sam

_You can leave, but until Bella is back the way she was, I stay!- _Jacob

"What's going on, Edward?" Carlilse asked. "Jacob is defying Sam" I stated blankly.

_Jacob, you are apart of this pack! You will do as your told_!- Sam let out a growl.

_I was never suppose to follow you, Sam. everyone in this pack knows it, later_!- Jacob turned away from Sam and walked straight for us.

"What's he doing?" Rosalie hissed. "He's not leaving until Bella's unfrozen" I answered. I noticed Embry and Quil looking nervous -even in wolf form- then trotted over to Jacob.

Sam let out another snarl then dissapeared into the forest, the rest of the pack following. "Thank you," I murmured to them. The wolves nodded.

"I think our prime objective right now is to get Bella back" Abi pointed out. Alice was finally done shrieknig and we both got off the ground.

"Your right" I nodded. She was, I was going to get Bella back, no matter what it took.

**I just want to make it clear. Jacob just wants to be friends with Bella, I'm sure he stated that in my last story. anyway review and vote and I'll update tomorrow!**

**P.S. Twilighters rule!**


	14. A fairytale saved Bella?

**All There is**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters. **

**Note: Ah! you all have no faith in me what so ever! do you really think I would leave Bella like that forever? You should know I like putting twists in my stories by now. here's an example if you forgot: Abi. now on with the story!**

14

A fairytale saved Bella?

(Edward's POV)

"They're having no affect on the ice" I stated at the wolves pulled there bodies away from the impenatrable ice. "Hmm, I could of sworn the wolves body tempatures would of worked" Carlisle muttered. "It was a good thought" Esme murmured.

"Fire obviously isn't the way to go..." Abi mumbled.

_Maybe they could break the ice, Maybe it takes vampire strength...-_ Embry

"Embry thinks our strength might do the trick" I todl my family. "Lets try it" Emmett encouraged. My family and I circled aroudn Bella's ice block.

"One..." I started

"Two..." Alice continued

"Three!" Rosalie shouted. we all slammed down on the ice as hard as we could. all of us rebounded off it and Alice and i nearly went over the border.

"Damn, that's strong!" Jasper exclaimed. We all got up and moved back near Abi. "Do any of you know te story of goldy locks and the three bears?" Abi suddenly asked. the wolves nodded and so did Alice "This is no time for fairy tales!" I grolwed.

"Just here me out!" Abi encouraged. She must have put a spell around her so I couldn't here her thoughts, Because I'd heard thme before. "Fine" I hissed.

"In the beginning of the story goldy locks tries the bears' poruage, she likes baby bears because it was just right... not to hot and not to cold" Abi explained.

"So?" I pressed. "So! put Bella in the scenario the wolves are the hot pourage which is why that didn't work" Abi said with enthusiasm. I understood and so did. "Abi your brilliant!" Alice squealed

"That explains why our strength didn'tr work, in the story goldy locks doesn't want to sleep in a hard bed!" Alice continued.

"Right, so we need to find something Bella's temperature" Abi nodded. "That'd be one of us" Rose exlcaimed. "Edward you do it!" Emmett ordered.

"What the hell am I suppose to do?" I hissed at Emmett. "something that comes natural with, Bella" Abi suggested.

"I don't see how this will get Bella back, but I'll try it" I grunted. I climed onto the ice block and stood in front of my frozen angel.

the wolves were on one side of the ixe block, my family and Abi was on the other. I sighed and put a hand on Bella's cheek. "Please let this work" I murmured and pressed my lips to her frozen ones for a moment.

It took five seconds to know it wasn't working. I closed my eyes and puleld away. sighing brokenly. Then I felt to hands grab my face and I felt familiar lips against mine.

I opened my eyes the see Bella's unfrozen form. I pulled away and saw her eyes sparkling. "Did I say I was finished?" she asked, quoting me from not so long ago. "How inconsideret of me" I smirked. and kissed her again.

I heard my family shouting with joy along with Abi. The wolves were barking excitedly. I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist. seeing, hearing, and feeling only her.

**Yay! see, everythings alright! Yeesh you people worry to much! anyway review and vote and quick question...I'm not bothering to put this in an official poll. **

**But would you guys want one of the wolves to imprint on Abi? **

**Yes or No**

**and if so which one?**

**P.S. Twilighters rule as always!**


	15. Explainations

**All There is**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters. and I do not own the song you may recognize in this chapter! **

**Note: Now, lets see Bella explain herself shall we? here we go!**

15

Explainations

(Bella's POV)

"Bella!" Alice rammed me with a hug. I laughed and hugged her back. I had finished distroying my ice culputer. I felt Emse, Rose, and Abi find ways to wrap there arms around me why Alice was still holding onto me.

When they let me go Emmett bear hugged me but I was able to crush him back. I hugged Carlisle and Jasper at the same time.

When I saw Jacob, Embry, and Quil I smiled and ran over without thinking. They flinched when I was right in front of them. I backed away from the sudden bad smell. "Whoa, sorry guys but you stink" I said pluging my nose.

Absolutely everyone broke out laughing including the wolves wich sounded like a coughing bark. Suddenly they backed up in to the forest. "Wait!" I called when I couldn't see them.

Then there were my three old friends standing in front of me. they actually looked taller. "You should talk!" Jacob scoffed as they back up a few feet. I laughed at that. "Why are you still here?" I asked, confused.

"Jacob stood up against Sam! when he did he disconnected from the pack and we followed!" Quil cheered. I laughed again "You guys are great, I'd hug you if you didn't reek" I said simply.

I felt Edward's arms around me. "Bella, I think its time you told us what had been going through your mind that made you incase yourself in impenatrable ice!" Edward hissed the last part.

My family had moved closer and Abi was right at my side. I sighed "I...I thought that if I found a way to take myself out of the picture it would stop everyone. plan A was to just let the wolves rip me to shreds, but I knew that'd definatley start a war...so I put myself in what I _thought _was indesrtuctable ice" I explained.

Edward chuckled at the last part, "Abi found a loop hole" he todl me. I looked at Abi with surprise. "I love a challenge" Abi shrugged inoccently. I laughed again and hugged the little witch. "Pretty good for a sixteen yearold witch" Edward muttered.

"Sixteen?" I pulled back and stared at Abi. "Just because I'm as small as Alice doen't mean I'm her age!" Abi snorted. I turned to the wolves to thank them again when I noticed Embry seemed to be in a daze...

Jacob noticed and flicked Embry's head as if tellnig him to snap out of it. Embry immediatly shook his head and looked at Jacob. "What?" he asked, bewildered. "You were staring off into space" Quil pointed out. "Oh, sorry" Embry muttered.

Embry wasn't staring off into space, I coudl of sworn he was staring at...

I looked at Abi and she was looking at the Quilettes. "Thank you, for staying to help us save Bella" She said extending her hand. Quil shoook it with friendliness and so did Jacob. Abi extended her hand to Embry and he shook it and I could see the eagerness in his eyes.

"So your a witch?" he asked after they stopped shaking hands. "big time" Abi smiled. "You should come down to La Push sometime" Embry suggested. "Maybe I will, when I'm sure a pack of wolves won't attack me for living near vampires" Abi smirked.

They were talking like we weren't there when I perked up at ehr livnig near us. "Wait, your living near us?" I asked. "Yeah, Alice said there was a cottage a few yard past the river. she said she and Esme could fix it up and..." I hugged her again and this time with a squeal.

**Three days later...**

Just about everything had gone back to normal. Abi lived in the fixed up cottage passed the river and came over daily. Most of her weeekends were busy though...

The answer was that Embry had imprinted on Abi. Abi had been told about imprinting and how it worked. Well we had learned as well...

Abi soon ended up with Embry and they would either hang out at La Push or at her place. the pack didn't touch us because we had made peace with three of there friends and Abi was considered our family, they didn't mess with brothers' imprints.

They play was coming up very soon so pratices were comnig closer and closer together. Edward and I were practicing and basically had it down.

Needless to say Edward ahd welcomed me back in a big way so Esme just put my old bed back in my room. Emmett made jokes about that but I was able to get back at him.

Alice was glad she had a third shopping buddy, but pouted that weekends weren't good anymore. I had seen the many outfits she'd created for the play and I must say they were fabulous.

I'd written a new song and Edward had written his own on the piano. I sat on my bed listening to music through my Ipod_. Big Black horse and a cherry tree _by KT Tunstall was playing and was in the middle of the song.

I heard a knock on my door as I paused my Ipod. I pulled the ear plugs out and said "come in"

Edward opened the door and closed it behind him. "Hi" he said casually "Hi" I smiled at him. he crawled onto my bed to sit by me. Esme is going over to Abi's to surprise her with new clothes" Edward said conversationally. "Oh yeally?" I asked as I put my Ipod away.

"Yes, Emmett and Jasper are being dragged to the mall with Alice and Rose and Carlisle is at work" I was beginning to see the hunger in his eyes...

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked, my voice playfull. I saw the movement and let them happen. Edward was hovering on top of me and smiled darkley.

"I'd thought you'd never ask" Edward smirked and pressed his lips to mine. I locked my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. The rest of the day was spent very blissfully...

**No, this is not the last chapter! and no Embry hadn't imprinted in the books! thanks for your inputs on that everybody! review so you can have more tommorrow...It might be later in the day beacause school starts for me tomorrow.**

**P.S. Twilighters rock on!**


	16. Play

**All There is**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters. and I do not own the song you may recognize in this chapter! **

**Note: Hey, here's a treat for you guys, if you all can get more reviews than there was on Enchantments I'll give you a sneek peak at the third part in the series! think about well lets move on. we have coem to the play...the majority came to...Yes! well, I came to a compromise, lets see what it is.**

16

Play

(Bella's POV)

It was the week before Christmas break and it was the play.

"Five minutes children! five minutes!" Ms. Lockley called back stage. I took a deep breath as Alice made sure my first outfit was in perfect condition. "Okay, your good, I'm going to check on Edward" Alice sang and danced away.

I was wearing a grren poncho, black long sleeved shirt and ripped jeans along with old sneakers. 'perfcet for an orphan girl' I thought to myself.

"Nice costume, Bella" I heard Abi say and I turned to her. she was wearing a sparkling black dress with spider web design and silky fabric, she wore a black witch hat and held a perfectly carved wand. along with black ballet flats.

"I'd say yours is better" I complimented. "Thanks, I got a litte miffed at Alice with the hat, but she won" Abi sighed, she always does" I laughed.

"Is Embry out there?" I asked and Abi brightened. "Yep, and so is Jacob and Quil" Abi was smiling hugely.

"Thirty seconds!" Ms. Lockley alerted and everyone began to get in there places. Edward ran passed me giving me a quick smile and got in positon on the piano. Joey Falso got in his position and the curtains opened.

**(No one's POV, its Play mode!)**

Jason sat at his piano trying to write a song as his buisness partner Lee was pacing. "Jason, why do you come here? you have thousands of pianos" Lee pointed out.

"I know that Lee, but this place calms me" Jason said, trying to continue his song. "Jason we have a meeting to attend to!" Lee reminded.

"Fine, fine, I can't find the song anyway" Jason muttered as he got up and walekd with Lee to the second story.

-

Magenta walked to the old piano studio as she did everyday. she always went there after work. she opened the door. she looked around to see no one was there.

Magenta saw the piano and smiled. she walked over and ran her fingers across the keys. "To bad I don't know how to play" she muttered. Magenta sat down anyway and hit a high note key. she began singing to herself.

_How bright the morning, that warms the afternoon,_

_how rich the evening who's cloak reveals the moon,_

_how pure the darkness before the breaking dawn,_

_how sweet the silence, just before the song..._

"You _know The Silence and the song_?" a male voice asked. Magenta jumped away to see Jason standing at the stairs.

"Um, yes" Magenta said quietly. Jason walked down with a smile. "Do you play?" he asked as he gestured toward the piano.

"Oh no" Magenta shook her head. "I'm Jason" he held his hand out to her. she shook it "Magenta" she replied.

"Could you sing that again?" Jason asked. "Okay" Magenta nodded and saw Jason sit down. he began playing the tune to_ The Silence and the song._

_How bright the morning, that warms the after noon,_

_How rich the evening, who's cloak reveals the moon,_

_How pure the darkness, that greets breaking dawn, _

_how sweet the silence, just before the song..._

_In winter's stillness, the dance a spring begins,_

_in summer's twilight the autum breeze blows in,_

_To every season, both peace and pulse belong,_

_so bound together, the silence and the song..._

Jason stopped playing so Magenta stopped sining. "Your amazing" Jason stated "Your pretty good on the piano yourself" Magenta pointed out.

"How often do you come here?" Jason pondered "Everyday after work" Magenta told him. "Well, then can I see you tomorrow?" Jason asked. "Certainly" Magenta nodded.

-

The days passed and Jason and Magenta got to learn more about eachother. mean while the evil witch Raya was planning something evil.

Her workers surrounded her in a mountain lair as she looked into her couldrin. "Christmas makes me sick!" she hissed as she looked down at the town. Music makes me sick!" she growled still looknig at the town through her couldrin.

If only I coudl take it away, take it all away!" Raya caclked. her workers kept on working, draggnig there ffet across the fog covered ground.

"wait! maybe. I. can." Raya smiled easily. she poured in a bottle of eye of newt, puppy dog tails, frog legs, magic weet, and redwood root.

she began stirring and cackled visously. then she began to sing a hex. and the workers started dancing in a synchronized form with her.

_I'm gonna cast a spell on you,_

_your gonna do what I wantcha to,_

_Mix it up here in my little bowl,_

_say a few words and you lose control!_

_I'm a hex girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you, (I'm gonna put a spell on you)_

_I'm a hex girl and I'm gonna put a spell on yoooouuuu (put a spell on you)_

_You feel the fog as I cloud your mind, _

_you get dizzy when I make the sign,_

_you'll wake up in the dead of night,_

_missing me when I'm out of sight,_

_I'm a hex girl, and I'm gonna put a spell on you, (I'm gonna put a spell on you)_

_I'm a hex girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you! (oohhh yeah)_

There was a break in the song so raya danced over to her couldrin. and poured a potion

_With this little cob web potion,_

_you'll fall into dark devotion_

_if you ever lose affection_

_I can change your whole direction_

_I'm a hex girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you (I'm gonna put a spell on you)_

_I'm a hex girl and I'm gonna put a spell on yooooouuuu_

_I'm gonna put a spell on you!_

Raya let out an evil cackle as she put watched her potion make every intrument and singing voice become soundless.

-

Meanwhile Magenta noticed Jason becoming frantic as he stared at his piano. "Jason, what's wrong?" Magenta asked. "I'll show you" Jason siad harshly as he ran his fingers across the keys. there was nothing, "what happened?" magenta gasped.

"Its happening all over town, the music is gone! the instuments are soundless, so are the radios, and anyone who can sing there voice becomes soundless when they try to" Jason explained.

"But that means..." Magenta's hand went to her throat and she tried to sing but her voice was gone. "Who would have done this?" her answer came from screams outside.

Jason and Mangenta ran out side to see Raya the witch in the center of the town. "A witch!" someone yelled.

"Yes, foolish towns folk, I am a witch, and I am the cause of no music!" Raya cackled. Jason instinctivly pushed Magenta behind him.

"You have untill Christmas eve at midnight to bring me the voice of the best singer in the town, I shall take her voice and give you back your music." Raya bargined.

"But Christmas eve is tonight!" Magenta protested. "Exactly, and she has to be brought to my home in the mountain" Raya snickered.

"here she is!" The mayor exclaimed pushing his daughter Annie (Lauren) out to the witch.

"No, The one with the greatest voice is her" Raya pointed straight at Magenta.

-

(Bella's POV)

As the play went on I was having fun. After that scene Abi had Edward and I climb up the mountain and she tried to put a spell on Edaward. I'd found my voice again and sang the song _All about us _to get edward to snap out of it.

When he did Abi was destoryed in a puff of smoke a minute before midnight. we went down back to the town and the cheered and sang _We wish you a metty Christmas _for and ending Edward kissed me for saving his life.

Well, maybe _we _didn't so all that, but our characters in the play did.

"Now lets give our talented actors and actresses a round of applause shall we?" Ms. Lockley said from the stage. we ran out and bowed or curtsied.

"And lets give a big round of applause to our back stage crew! along with Alice Swan, our costume designer! the ran otu and took a bow.

I was glad I did this, I really was when I saw the standing ovation**. **

**Well, sadly, the next chapter is the last. do you think you can get more reviews thatn my last book? my last book has 173 reviews. I accept anonymus reviews as well. no need for an account, can you guys do it!**

**P.S. show me who rules, come on Twilighters! **


	17. To Just Take It All In

**All There is**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters. and I do not own the song you may recognize in this chapter! **

**Note: Alright, here the...the...the last chapter! anyway all the song that were in the play on chapter sixteen can be found on YouTube. welll, here goes everything.**

17

To just take it all in

**Christmas Vacation...**

(Rose's POV)

When your rich you sometimes forget to just sit back and watch the stars. I'd made Emmett come outsdie to the backyard and we were just looking at the stars.

It was really more for Bella's and Edward's sake. I really didn't want to have to hit Emmett for making fun of their sex life...again!

So we were just looking up at a starry night. You didn't see a night like this in Forks much. "What's O'Ryan's belt again?" Emmett asked, not looking at me.

I'd given him a misson to find O'Ryan's belt. "Its three stars in a straight row" I replied. I was looking at stars to place constollations.

Emmett had found the little dipper and the big dipper. I'd figured this was the best way to keep him entertained. "Oh, found it!" Emmett boomed and pointed to O'Ryan's belt.

"Good job" I kissed his cheek as a reward. "I forgot about nights like this" I murmured. "What do you mean, we've seen starry night when we go hunting" Emmett reminded me.

"But we don't get to enjoy it, Its been so long since I've stopped and looked at the stars" I explained. "Oh, good point there" Emmett nodded.

I cuddled closer into his side, wishing I could sleep. Emmett's arms were wrapped around me and I would stay like that forever if we didn't have to hunt sonner or later.

I loved Emmett, he knew that. I loved all my family. Bella was apart of that family, too. So she was loved as well. I guess that play showed me something...When you have someone to love that's all there is.

(Esme's POV)

I was overjoyed as our family sat around in a circle, it was only a few days before Christmas. Bella was leading in a sing along to get everyone hyped up on Christmas. though mostly everyone was already hyper.

Abi had made arrangments for her and Embry to come over on Christmas eve and they'd go to La Push Christmas morning. Abi was like another daughter to me and she was a talented witch.

Embry and his friends were fun to cook for, which was one reason I loved having them around. They enjoyed my food so I gladly made it for them.

Carlisle wasn't working at the hostiptal, he had his days off now for Christmas. I loved having him by my side and home with the family.

"This next song describes my hyper sister!" Bella laughed and began to sing a song called_...Pocket full of sunshine. _Everyone clapped along with her, except for Alice.

she stood up and started jumping up in down, her head swinging this way and that. everyone broke out laughing and I saw Bella fall back onto the floor in hysterics.

Edward helped her up and shook his head. I was so glad Bella was apart of our family. She made Edward smile again and seemed to make him happy.

I wasn't axactly pleased with them for destroying my den...but they'd been forgiven. I saw Edward stifle a laugh and glance at me.

"Maybe we can try that again with out this house turning into hysterics" Carlisle said, stil chuckling. Alice had sat back down and looked completely inoccent.

Jasper was happier these days as well. It was easier for him to control his thirst because he had wanted to make sure Alice didn't hurt anyone.

I was so glad everyone was happy and in love, because that's all there is.

(Abi's POV)

"I am not doing that" I protested at Embry. I'd wanted to head to the Cullen's house and he'd agreed, but wanted me to ride on his back in wolf form.

"Oh, come on, what do you think is going to happen?" Embry asked innoccently. "I'll hit my head on a tree branch from a high distance" I exclaimed.

And I probably would. "Abi, come on, I'd never let you hurt yourself" Embry promised. it was starting to snow again so I bent down and threw a wad of snow at him. it hit his face and he shook it of in surprise.

"No!" I said matter-of-factly. "Hey!" Embry got the snow out of his hair and looked at me incredulously. "What was that for?" he asked, still bewildered.

"I was enforcing the word 'no'" I stated. "Why you little..." Embry ran at me and I took off with a shriek. "Get back here!" Embry roared as he chased me down the beach.

"Not a chance" I squealed and accidently ran in the water. "Damn, that's cold!" I let out in a screech and jumped five feet in the air from the freezing cold water.

Snow was starting to stick to the ground as I ended up falling into the water. I let out another screech and quickly stumbled out of the water.

"Gotcha!" Embry exclaimed as he tackled me to the snowy ground. We were both laughing as we fell and I looked up to see his gleaming face.

"Fine you can carry me" I muttered and kissed his lips quickly. "Awesome, lets go" Embry picked me up and ran into the forest.

"I thought you were going in wolf mode?" I reminded him. "Oh yeah, one sec" he said and then I was flying through the air.

"Embry!" I screeched half angry that he'd tossed me up in the air. then I was riding through the forest on a large dark, dark grey wolf.

"Don't you ever do that agan!" I slapped his large shoulder. I heard his coughing bark as a laugh. I buckled down on his back with my face barried in his fur. after a few minutes he was slowing which meant we were probably close.

I raised my head to see the Cullen house in view. I smiled and gripepd his fur. he slowed at the edge of the woods and I climbed off. I walked to his face and nodded for him to go change.

he dissapearedf and was back in a few seconds. It was snowing alot harder in Forks, but he only wore sweat pants. "lets go!" he put his over heated arm on on my shoulders and lead me to the house.

"Guess who!" I called from the driveway, they'd know I was coming. I looked at Embry, he'd picked me out of anyone else in the world, I loved him and that's all there is.

(Alice's POV)

"Abi!" I shrieked as I opened the door to find her and Embry on the porch. "Hey Alice" Abi sang. "I'd hug you, but your reeknig right now" I teased.

"Well, excuse me for a werewolf imprinting on me!" she shot back. "I'm just kidding, get in here you two" I said and they came in. There was around of "Hi Abi' and 'Hey Embry' I danced to the next room and saw Abi and Embry were on the couch.

You got use to the smell of dog after a while. I danced back to my place in Jasper's lap as Abi started about her day. "Oh, by the way, would it be okay if Jacob and Quil came over for Christmas eve?" Embry asked.

"You all are always welcome here" Esme nodded. "Thanks" Embry sounded appreciative. Great now I wouldn't be able to see anything durning Christmas.

Edward laughed at my thought and everyone looked at him. "Nothing, just something Alice thought" Edward chuckled. Jasper rubbed my back as I pouted.

I suddenly felt as giddy as ever and knew that was Jasper's doing. I didn't like iy when he did that, but I loved him anyway. Love was all there is with us.

**Christmas eve**

(Bella's POV)

"And its up!" I cheered. I hopped down from the stool and looked up to see the perfectly hung missle toe hanging above the dining room entrance.

"Good, now come here" Edward chuckled and pulled me to him. He crushed his lips to mine and I locked my arms around him. This time I was strong enough to keep him there.

His hands locked around my waist as he crushed me to him. I felt his tounge open my mouth and I gladly gave him entrance.

"Hey the life of the party is here! no pun intended" I heard Jacob call and I broke away from Edward. "Hey Jake, hi Quil, where's Embry?" I asked as Edward and I walked into the decorated living room. "He went to go pick up Abi" Quil stated.

"Damn, you Cullen's don't do anything half way, do you?" Jacob appraised the red and green themed living room. "It was mostly Alice and Esme, I just put up the missle toe" I shrugged.

I noticed they both had a few gift wrapped presents. "I'll take those" I said, snatching the presents and throwing them under the giant Christmas tree.

"Where is everybody?" Quil asked. "Just wait" Edward murmured. "Found them!" we all heard Emmett suddenly shout. He ran down stairs carrying a box full of hats.

Santa Claus hats and elf hats. Rose, Alice, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle were suddenly in the room. "What's with the hats?" Alice asked. Like she didn't know.

"Emmett likes to get into the Christmas spirit" Edward chuckled. we each grabbed a hat. Alice, Rose, Esme, and I wore the elf hats that had bells at the end.

Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle put on the santa claus hats. "Oh here!" Alice tossed Jacob and Quil two black paper bags. They each pulled out a new santa claus hat.

"I saw Emmett looking for the hats so I decided to get you ones that weren't infeccted" Alice rolled her eyes a bit. "Thanks Alice" Quil said. "Yeah, your pretty cool when your not trying to get Bella to run me over" Jacob agreed nodding. we all laughed at the memeory.

"We're here!" we heard Abi shout, she was wearing an elf hat that had a bell at the end, Embry was with her wearing a santa claus hat.

"I found these at my house" Abi stated and I noticed Embry was holding her hand. "Sweet, lets get this palce rockin'!" Jasper cheered.

Everything was to perfect. Edward played the piano as we all sang Christmas carols. Everyone joked around and seemed to be having a god job. It looked like Jacob was perfectly content with being my friend.

We opened a few presents and everyone loved that Alice was actually surprized. I thank the werewolves for that!

"You know what I want to do" I chirped out. "What?'" Edward asked from his seat by my side. "Its snowing otuside, I say we all have a snoball fight" I suggested.

"Hell yeah!" I heard, Emmett, Jacob, Embry and Quil shout. "I'm in!" Abi and Alice sang. everyone agreed and we all raced out the front yard.

The house was decorated with millions of twinkling lights along with the trees. I picked up a wad of snow and threw it at Rose. "Bella!" she shrieked and the battle began.

every being for him and her self. we were all laughing hysterically. I got Edward several times because he couldn't read my mind. I got hit with snow balls alot, but always got revenge.

Everyone hit Abi with one because she had used her magic at one point. We all fell down through none of us were tired. We just all were taking five.

"Hey, how about a Christmas picture!" I suggested. Everyone agreed and Carlisle went and got a camera. It was one of those timer cameras.

Edward and I were in the middle, Abi stood to by my side with Embry's arms wrapped around her, Quil stood by Embry and towering Jacob stood behind them, Alice and Jasper were on there knees infront of me. Emmett and Rose stood behind me because they were both taller, Esme stood by Edward.

Carlisle hit the timer and was quickly by Esme's side. "Everyone say Merry Christmas!" I shouted. "Merry Christmas!" We sang with smiles as the camera snapped a picture.

My life couldn't of been more perfect, I had my family, my friends, and the love of my existence with me, and when you just take it all in; that's all there is.

**I don't know about you, but I found that a beautiful ending. (sobs) thanks for the reviews and since you guys have been so supportive to my story, and i love you for it. Hope oyu had a good time reading. **

**P.S. I love all you fellow Twilighters out there!**


End file.
